


All That You Are (Is All That I'll Ever Need)

by lannisterslioness



Series: Rebelcaptain Birthday Prompts! [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: After years of fighting in the war, now that it's all ended, Jyn and Cassian have time to just be with each other instead of always worrying over the other dying on a mission. Not long after the wars end, the two decide to finally wed, and after a day spent around their friends, the newlyweds can't wait to get their hands on one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another little birthday prompt done! This is the first one that's ended up smutty but hey, we all knew that was bound to happen with me writing these :P I hope you guys enjoy it, I just love the idea of these two having a happy ending, they deserved that much and by writing this, and you guys reading it, we can all forget that ending and imagine this was their ending instead xD

    Jyn said the words she never thought she’d say to someone, much less what she’d get to say to someone else after all they had been through. Now she was married, now she was  _ Jyn Erso Andor _ , now there was something between them that the galaxy could never take away no matter how hard it tried. She had been nervous at first, terrified would have been a better word for it, but all it took was for Leia Organa to talk some sense into her, that it was still just Cassian out there waiting for her, to see her in her white dress and vow to love her for the rest of her life and vice versa. Moments later, there she was in front of all of her friends, even Kaytoo who was still calculating the odds of hers and Cassian’s children taking an interest in engineering to keep him updated long after Jyn and Cassian themselves are gone; and a few words later she was his, and he was hers, a kiss to seal it all. 

 

    The affair wasn’t anything big, small and simple, yet if Jyn had it her way she wouldn’t have even bothered with the whole grand ceremony either way - this was all Leia’s doing - right down to them getting married on Naboo in her birth mother's family home out by the lake. Jyn insisted it was too much from the moment she saw the place, Leia on the other hand insisted that it was the least she could do after all her and Cassian had done for the Rebellion. After dinner, they were left to their own devices in a place far too big for two people to spend any amount of time in unless they had a hundred other people there with them. But to Leia’s request, the house was all theirs for the next week, a time for them to relax and think of nothing else but each other; and for the first time since she met Cassian, she actually felt a bit awkward to be left with him alone now. 

 

    “So...we’re married then.” Jyn stated, nervously tugging at the fabric of her dress while keeping her head down, her hair falling in her face and obscuring her view of Cassian. 

 

    “We are.” Cassian stated, he slowly made his way over to her, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, and Jyn couldn’t help but think the smile on his face was the most beautiful thing she had seen all day. 

 

    “What do we do now?” Jyn asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

    Cassian didn’t reply, instead he just leaned in closer, seeming to wait for her approval despite everything, and when she gave a slight nod, his lips crashed down over hers, wrapping her up into a sweet and slow kiss that rivaled the one that solidified their marriage. His hand fell from her face, traveling down to rest gently on her waist, his fingers digging into the lace of the gown that nearly swallowed her up despite it’s slim and simple nature. When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead up against hers, his eyelashes hitting her bangs, and a grin on both of their faces, a genuine smile that had been so rare for them up until this time of peace. 

 

    “I love you.” His voice was low and husky, the kind of tone that made Jyn want to start stripping him out of his clothes right then and there, but she resisted, because as good as he looked out of his clothes, she was rather enjoying the cleaned up sight of Cassian in an officer's uniform. 

 

    “I love you too.” She replied, her hands falling from around his neck and resting on his chest. 

 

    His lips returned to hers, a bit more rough and wanting than they had been before, and Jyn couldn’t help but giggle slightly into their kiss. It wasn’t the most elegant of transitions, of Cassian somehow guiding Jyn to the sofa not far from them that was bigger than most of the beds they slept in while fighting for the Rebellion. She squeaked a bit as she fell back onto the sofa, Cassian collapsing down beside her and Jyn fighting off a fit of laughter. She was so damned happy in that moment, and there was nothing or no one in the entire galaxy that could take that away from her. Cassian found her lips again, kissing her through the laughter until that faded away into barely audible moans while his hands roamed up her back, looking for the damned buttons to get her dress off. 

 

    “We’re married for a few hours and you’re already trying to get me out of my dress, Mr. Andor.” Jyn pulled away with a smirk on her face, using his brief moment of hesitation against him, taking the chance to start unbuttoning some of the buttons on his shirt. 

 

    Realizing what she was doing, Cassian grabbed ahold of one of her hands and pressed kisses to the palm of it with a smile on his face. 

 

    “You’re a quick one, Mrs. Andor.” Cassian replied, and Jyn had to admit that she just  _ loved _ the sound of her new title falling from his lips. 

 

    When he finally released her hand, Jyn let Cassian resume his mission of kissing every inch of her while trying to undo the buttons of her dress. With most of them undone, Jyn sat up and reached behind her back to help him finish off the rest and start getting herself out of the dress. With the top half off, Jyn started trying to kick the rest of the dress off, to which Cassian was more than happy to help with that, the dress falling into a pool of white on the floor and Jyn laying beneath him, in her matching white and lacey bra and panties, the flowers still twisted up in the crown on her head, and making her the most astonishing and beautiful sight Cassian has ever seen in his life. 

 

    That moment of him being lost in staring at her gave Jyn her second opportunity to finish unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders with ease. Her fingers tracing over every single scar that he had before leaning forward and starting to press gentle kisses to each of them. While she was doing this, Cassian let his hands wander over her scars and bruises as well, she has just as many as he had, if not more, both scared from a lifetime of fighting and now their fighting was finally done. His hands gently ghosting over the back of her bra, tempted to unhook it, but choosing to leave it in place against his better judgement since he had so much more in mind for his lovely new bride. 

 

    Jyn pulled away just for a second, enough to catch her breath, and Cassian took his chance to take control of the situation, kissing down her neck and slowly down her chest as he rested her down onto the sofa. He kept kissing further and further down, his kisses getting longer the closer he got to her core, she could feel his hot breath right at her most sensitive spot, just lingering above her with a smirk on his face before pulling away and pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. Cassian took his time, starting the kisses at the inside of her knees before travelling down towards her core again, stopping when his lips were just over the lace of her underwear before repeating the process down the other leg. When he finally pressed a kiss over her entrance, gently nudging her underwear out of the way, Jyn let out a moan that went straight to all the right places. 

 

    His fingers quickly snuck under the waistband of her panties and quickly pulled them off in one swift motion, tossing it to the side along with her dress. Jyn couldn’t help but just smile down at him, something she knew he saw, and he kept eye contact with her while he slowly made his way to the perfect spot between her legs. She was bracing herself for it, for that first moment of absolute pleasure, and while she was fully expecting his tongue to be the first thing she felt, it was actually his fingers that hooked themselves into just the right spot and had her let out a moan louder than she expected, followed by his tongue to sooth everything over. 

 

    Her hands quickly weaved their way into his hair, tugging at it when he hit just the right places, his name falling from her lips with every twitch of his fingers and tongue. Jyn could already feel the muscles in her body tensing up, fighting every urge in her body to to wrap her legs tightly around Cassian’s head, her nails digging into his scalp though she managed to pull one of her hands away to help prop herself up on her elbow to get a good look down at him. His free hand had managed to work it’s way up her, resting on her her abdomen before reaching over to her hip and giving it a squeeze to adjust her position really quick, and that slight movement was all she needed to start knowing that she was only going to last seconds longer. 

 

     “Kriff, Cassian.” Jyn breathed out, giving his hair a sharp tug before her hand fell away and dug into the side of the sofa instead, looking for something -  _ anything _ \- that was solid for her to grip onto. “Cassian!” She exclaimed one final time before his name on her lips turned into gibberish as she moaned out, riding out the rest of her orgasm and Cassian happily helping her finish that off. 

 

    Moments later, he finally pulled away, licking his lips as if he’d just tasted something wonderful, and his hungry eyes landing on hers as he crawled his way up her body, stealing another kiss. She tasted herself on his lips, it was something she learned to get used to over the years spent with Cassian, he loved making sure she knew she was loved and in between her legs was his favorite place to be - she was used to lovers like that, but now she couldn’t imagine being in bed with anyone else. When he pulled away, all Jyn wanted to do was collapse and go to sleep, but it was  _ their _ wedding night after all, and Cassian was yet to experience anything she had in store for him on this night. 

 

    “The pants need to go.” She stated, catching her breath still though her hands went straight to the belt on his pants and swiftly undid it, moving on to the button and zipper in record time and pushing the pants down his waist. 

 

    Cassian helped in her quest in seconds, Jyn sitting up and moving herself to be on top of him now, Cassian sitting on the sofa while Jyn straddled his lap, kissing down his scruff covered jawline. She remembered that Leia had fussed at him for not shaving, it was almost hilarious, but she calmed once she heard it was something Jyn requested, that she loved it when his beard was just starting to grow out a bit and left faint red marks against her skin when he kissed her wherever he decided to kiss her. She kissed down his neck and nipped at just the right place, leaving behind a mark and being rewarded with a deep moan from Cassian. Satisfied with her quick work, Jyn pulled away and guided Cassian’s hands up her back, resting them right where he could unhook her bra and he did so in no time, though he took his time sliding it off of her, almost as if he were unwrapping a present. Despite all the times they’d been together over the years, Jyn still wasn’t used to Cassian’s gaze taking her in when she was completely naked before him. 

 

    One hand went to one of her breasts and started working at the nipple right away with his thumb, while his lips went to the other, placing kisses all around the sensitive and soft flesh before taking it into his mouth and turning Jyn into a moaning mess, grinding down against his boxers and the hard length between his legs. When he switched paying attention to the other breast with his mouth, Jyn wove her fingers in through his hair and tried to bite back all the loud moans that threatened to spill out from her lips, the friction also building up between them slowly as Jyn began to rock her hips back and forth, hoping to get a reaction out of him. She was rewarded with Cassian being forced to pull away from his quest to let out a moan of his own, Jyn capturing his lips before they could wander again and taking her bit of control back while she let her fingers glide under the waistband of his boxers, wanting them gone more than anything else right now. 

 

    He helped her again, this time by have her sit up off his lap a bit and managing to slide the boxers down almost completely off his legs, Jyn got the rest of them off in one swift motion, smiling with pride as she did so. She sat back down in his lap, one of her hands immediately going to his length, debating on whether to give him a little something to think about for a moment or not. Somehow, that devious thought had won out and she slowly moved her hand down, getting an instant reaction out of him right away, much to her satisfaction, and she started pressing kisses right to the base of his throat, feeling the vibrations from his moans right against her smiling kiss. 

 

    “Jyn, that's not fair.” Cassian protested, his breath hitched as she moved her hand around him again. 

 

    “Oh?” Jyn questioned, mumbling it against his skin. 

 

    She was sure there was a reply somewhere in the midst of his mumbled words, but she failed to understand them and kept on her slow and steady mission for a few more strokes before she finally decided to have mercy on him. Satisfied with the tensed mess she'd made him, she was just about to guide him into her and let him have his relief, but thinking she was only up to more mischief, Cassian moved her hand out of the way and did so for her, that perfect feeling of content washing over her followed by a string of moans and hitched breaths. 

 

    Jyn wrapped her arms around him, setting the pace for them with her hips and letting her lips greedily kiss his to which he responded with great appreciation and quick thrusts of his own. His nails dug into her hips, sure to leave marks when they were done, while Jyn was enjoying the sensation of every part of the bodies touching one another. In moments like these where everything was absolutely perfect, Jyn questioned why she had made herself keep her distance from him after Scarif, though she knew the answer was that she had been afraid of losing him as so many others before, and when she finally let herself have one moment with him,  _ kriff _ , did he make it a good one; one that chased away all her fears of trying to guard herself and let her live a little. 

 

    She was the first to start feeling the effects of her second orgasm, her muscles tensing up and breath becoming ragged. Cassian could read her like a book when it came to her pleasure, and he happily took control, pacing his thrusts a bit faster and hitting that one spot that always made Jyn cry out. He pressed slow kisses to her neck, taking his time to leave bite marks behind each time he got her to moan. 

 

    “Cass-Cassian.” Jyn was trying to speak, though most of her words had left her, save for his name as he felt her nails dig into his back. 

 

    All it took was one well timed thrust into her favorite spot and she was done, letting go while moaning out his name and letting herself only be moved by his thrusts until she was done. She wanted to take a minute to catch her breath desperately, but there was still one thing that had to be done first, and that was to finish off Cassian. Jyn had been with him long enough to know what would get him to the brink in a heartbeat, and a few thrusts later he'd be putty in her hands. She leaned in closer to his ear, her breathing still uneven, and she knew it's only add to it for him. 

 

    “Cassian, please, I need you.” Jyn pleaded, and in seconds he was there, his own breathing falling out of rhythm and his thrusts erratic. 

 

     Jyn took over from there, relishing his moans and the way her name fell from his lips. A few moments later, Cassian was done, letting go and Jyn getting some extra pleasure from how he felt inside her when he let go, her moans only made him get lost in the moment even more in his own release. Once they'd both stopped moving and their releases long over, they just sat there, tangled in each other and enjoying the closeness and body heat of one another, lazy kisses exchanged between them. 

 

    “What do we do now, Mrs. Andor?” Cassian asked with a grin. 

 

    “I say we go shower off, Mr. Andor.” Jyn replied with a grin of her own and a quick kiss. “And then we go to bed, because I'm exhausted.” 

 

    “Sounds like a plan to me.” He smirked. “I love you.” 

  
    “I love you too.” She replied. 


End file.
